1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a differential signaling driver, and more particularly, relates to a differential signaling driver for generating stable and accurate differential output signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential signaling circuits are very popular and used in data transmission nowadays, including LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling), HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), and USB (Universal Serial Bus), etc. Differential signaling circuits have power saving and noise rejection advantages. However, differential signaling circuits often have common mode noise problems. Since a common mode node between differential output nodes of a differential signaling circuit is usually floating, a common mode voltage of the differential signaling circuit may be a random voltage and lead to inaccurate output signals. In addition, the common mode voltage and the differential output voltages cannot be independently adjusted.
In some prior art, a common mode feedback loop is incorporated into the differential signaling circuit to control the common mode voltage. The drawback of the prior design is that the common mode feedback loop further causes either instability or low operation speed of the differential signaling circuit. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel differential signaling circuit to solve all of the foregoing problems.